Just Thinking
by KuriCurry
Summary: This is how some girls or girl wanna be's act in a game I love. Ragnarok, and a cute ending for the other one. First Chapter, One shot. Other chapters finished.
1. Default Chapter

I notice this treatment all the freaking time...sweat anywho... that's just fine with me...I'm already used to the brutal talks and being trash talked...

Here ya go..! My fic....hehe...

**

* * *

**

**Why is it, that**

**From HuNteR98: pls. Resurrect me pls. ….**

**To HuNteR98: please wait…I'm with a party…I can't right now…**

**HuNter98: …Weakling !(/pif)**

**Kris :Why is that kuya ( brother/ a sign of respect ) Michael?**

**Rijila : What do you mean why?**

**Kris: When my character is female…they almost NEVER tell me anything that might upset me….**

**Rijila : You just answered your own question kris…**

**Kris : I see……ei Kuya? **

**Rijila : yup?**

**Kris : Are you like that?**

**Rijila : Sometimes….it's almost because men seem to accept harsh words much better…**

I just smiled at him even though he did not know that…he was about a whole 4 hour trip from where I was. A silence then…And the ghouls kept on coming…almost boring me to death…we both knew that we could do much better in the upper levels of gh… but he planned to stay here…his reason being that I should "socialize"

**Rijila: Can I ask something Kris?**

**Kris : Shoot? What's the prob.?**

**Rijila : Why did you make your account male?**

**Kris : I got tired of being asked "ASL" and almost always being given free stuff… They treated me as an inferior …not as an equal… I was A "BABY" when I was female in this game…**

**Rijila : You really are strange…And I like you all the more for that…**

**Kris : Riiiighhht ….**

**Rijila :Hehehe…..**

And I thought about it hard…yup it's true… when you're female in this game people tend to treat you differently… I was quite disappointed really…Only a few people know I'm female…even my guild doesn't even have the slightest idea…I act normal quite actually and a few people guess it correctly… they suddenly say that "You're Female, Right?". And I leave it at that…I like people who stay with me because I'm me…not because they can own me…

**Rijila: Oh and kris….?**

**Kris : yup?**

Merry Christmas….li'l sister of mine in RO….

I smiled and turned on my seat and hugged my big brother…my partymate…

Manlibre ka ha ! ( You should pay for my expenses !)

Yeah, right…. Like I told you to come down here….

* * *

Merry Christmas …and A Happy New Year Everyone !

Hope you enjoyed that..and that I did not waste your time...heehee...


	2. Strange

**Author's Notes:**

Rather than sulking about their behavior or rather some of them... I instead wrote this...

Points to fic

_Tada...!!

* * *

_

**Strange are the ways of Men**

**>**

I sat alone in the computer shop, as my screen started to load now and I was going to return to the castle again….My party was with this assassin….That had said he was a "she" and the character was her brother's and I, trusting as I was said that I too was female…

A silence ensued as the fighting begun…

My heart quickly raised as I saw that it was turning into a mob…

One that could kill us both… And yet I opened up my inventory ready to drink up blue potions if needed… He fought on and finally said

"We can do this…"

I answered back with a simple emoticon **/go**, and he laughed and continued…but the mob did not seem to have an end… and I was on the other hand casting every spell that could help him…forgetting about my own….

He then suddenly disappeared….As my heart made a complete stop now… and realized…indeed … The idea came to my head as I frantically tried to save my dying F.S…

"Hey Kris…."

I smiled at myself as a friend of mine together with a party of his helped me out of impending doom…

After the near death and downfall I had come to… I noticed that I was alone in my party…and that she had indeed left me… I smiled fondly at my avatar and sighed…

"Do I suck at supporting kuya C'?"

"Why ask such a question?"

His avatar came near me and his priest on the other hand regenerated … I did my share of thanking them by giving eluniums to both my best friend and his priest…they both thanked me…as the hunter "kissed me" as I teleported back to Prontera…

I didn't bother cursing my party for what she had done…She seemed honest enough…and although I was hurt with what she did… I forgave her… Because, there could be a lot of valid reasons why she'd disappear….

* * *

Nyahaha.. People...Really !! They are so .....


	3. The Nerve

**Author's Notes:**

Hmm, well...it's really strange how you can so easily be decieved...Especially when your heart is as naive as mine...ahihihi...

**

* * *

**

**It Continues....**

I changed my character now …and cursed myself for whatever mistake I had made…

And quite actually I really felt down…_ what kind of F.S priest is left with a handful of enemies when your trying your best to support_…I knew I was hurt by this and somewhat wanted to sleep for a while to forget about the evenings happenings….

As I walked as a merchant now…I recognized a familiar name…that of my party mate…speaking sweetly to a priestess by his side….

" So? Why haven't you played for a while, baby…"

I was sickened… and hurt…**_a girl indeed the assassin was_**…I was angered… why would he pretend to be a girl…. **And leaving me** was no sunny afternoon either…

I stood there, pretending to get some of my stuff, and sat. They were talking about how she wasn't (the priestess) playing anymore… that he on the other hand had missed her terribly… I wanted to curse him to death … **A GIRL INDEED…MY ASS!!**

I left now angry at him… but strange enough…it did not end there…. No….

* * *

It's really strange why he'd want to decieve me like that...


	4. What keeps me Goin'

**Author's Notes:** Ever notice how sometimes I just continue on with my stories??

there's no consistency whether I'll put notes... heheh... But truly,

_Friends in the Game is what makes it worth playing_...Imagine not being able to name a single person who'd help you out....

**Translations are in these >>( )

* * *

**

What holds me

I sat now laughing a few days after… together with my guild mates… we were talking happily when I saw him walk on by… and with such nerve sat in front of me and kissed me…

One of my friends walked over to him…One with such equipment you'd think him a hacker…but he was not… he just enjoyed boss hunting…he then suddenly blurted out…

"Who… might **YOU** be?"

There was a state of pride in the wizard… my friend…as the others closed in on me… and I happily sat in the middle of the glowing white light under their feet, They knew about what had happened, and how I thought I sucked…

**From WiZzYbOi: kris? Is this the guy…?**

He whispered to me now and I nodded in return and replied that they just leave him be…

**ASASASIN: Ate? Let's go…let's level-up…**

The nerve of him… I just laughed at him and said out loud…for everybody to hear…not really caring if he himself had good friends as mine…

"Ano feel mo sakin?? _**Tanga??**_ **_Bading ka cgro No??_** Kunwari ka pa sakin …"

(What do you think I am?? **_an Idiot? Maybe Your gay or something!?..._**and you pretended in front of me...)

He then laughed at me… and quickly retorted…

"_Ate…ano pong cnacbi mo_….? Ako ung girl na kaparty mo last time sa castle…"

(Sis., What are you saying...? I'm the girl who you were with last timein the castle...)

One of my friends **suddenly** answered back for me….in which almost made me cry…

" Asa ka pa sa kris namin…TANGA ka rin no? What fool do you take her for?"

The scene was now turning into a horrid mess, in which could only end up with a PvP….

The hunter…kuya C came and just laughed… and asked me to sit beside him…I didn't and at that gesture… he went to my side and asked one of my more powerful friends to move…

It was an endearing moment really… Four avatars were with me now,… three of which glowed…and the wizard who stood cursing the assassin as he on the other hand pretended to cry….

**From CK: Hey? Is he the one who left you?**

**To CK: I guess….**

**From CK: I guess?**

**To CK: he still might be a different person… she might really be a he…**

Then to my luck, all doubt was now washed… as the priestess showed up…and sweetly said

" Honey, I was looking all over for you!! Naka-exall ka kc…"

I smirked now and laughed…

"At ano naman cia? Lesbian? Or cia ung lalake??" I know mused mockingly, enjoying the fact that he was trembling perhaps...and that a _jerk_ was being taught a lesson...

(And now? What is she? A Lesbian? _OR _is she the male one??)

"Ate… Ako ung…"

(Sister…I was the one…)

" Oist? Tra na… nakacomputer shop lang me honey… ano na namang gulo to…"

(Come on, I'm at a limited time here honey…I'm renting, what mess is this that you're in…)

Her concern was digging him a grave now, as I stood up as so did my companions…

"heheh…mali kc ung pinili mo lokohin…" (You chose the wrong person to dupe )

He disappeared now…and the priestess teleported away from all of us… as the crowd watching the little scenario started to PM me and ask queries about what happened…was it a scam….etc…

* * *

I really did wanted to ask, why he had done that... pretended to be female... to gain my trust? what will he get in doing so? He could've still been my friend if he just honestly told me what he was... I had lots of male friends...close as those who are female...it's peculiar really...


End file.
